


Skyrim-A Day in College of Winterhold

by strayraccoon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayraccoon/pseuds/strayraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily basis activities in the College of Winterhold. Filled with magic training session, excavations, and occasional monster attacks. Slight pairing: Dovahkiin & Vilkas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrim-A Day in College of Winterhold

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from fanfiction.net  
> ...and yes. This is the same Dovahkiin from my Awkward Affection series, but a happier AU.  
> Or perhaps this is the prelude to their tragedy? Your choice. *cackles*

A sound of thudding voice woke the Cyrodiil mage up. The newest addition to College of Winterhold found herself lying on her back with sleeping arms and legs as her sleeping position was an absurd one with her sleeping on the width of the bed instead of the length. Arms and legs extended beyond the bed's reach, floating in mid-air. A sense of disorientation struck the girl. The unfamiliar violet hued stone ceiling loomed above her. Since when Jorrvaskr has violet fire? The blonde mage thought then shook her head wildly, undoing the twin braids decorating her hair. Oh right, this is not the whelp's barracks. She cursed as she had fallen asleep whilst reading the night before. The Nord mage had passed out cold even before she could cover herself under warm blankets nor she realized she had fallen asleep. 

Feeling her legs, she shifted her position on bed and buried her face into the soft pillow. It has been too long since the last time she slept on a proper bed. Most beds in Skyrim are stacks of dried hay with animal leather acted as the sheet and fur as blanket, causing her worst woe during her stay in the northern province of the Empire. Most of the bruises on her fair skin came not from battles but rather scratching the unbearable itchiness whenever she slept on the hay. Though the last time she slept on such bed the blonde Nord get to share the fur with 'that certain person' doing the unmentionab--- 

Heat rushed into her cheeks remembering the unforgettable moment in her life which happened the night prior of her departure from Whiterun. 

* * *

 

The Nord mage remembered having breakfast in the mead hall, the usual morning debate session with Vilkas, and Kodlak listening to both of them bicker in a good humor, when Farengar came in running into Jorrvaskr. The Jarl's court wizard ran into Skjor rather literally. Bounced off by the impact, Farengar hit the one of the wooden benches available in the large hall. Awkwardly he fell into sitting position. He got giggles and laughter from the whole hall occupier. Muttering curses, the court mage asked if the Cyrodiil mage re-baptized Dovahkiin was there. The girl with new namesake rose from her seat. 

"You came seeking for me?" the blonde clearly had a rough night as black lines appeared under her eyes. Farengar was sympathetic, he had heard during breakfast that the whole Companion had marched into the grasslands fighting an army of vampires. There were half a dozen of them and each had a pair of skeletons at their side. Plus the thralls, but they did not bother counting the bodies.  She rubbed her eyes, forcing them to open, but alas her mind was still half asleep. 

"Maybe later then, you seem like you need to rest" Farengar was about to turn around and retreated from the sweat infested place. He was never fond of warriors. But the girl pulled his robe's arm, clearly indicating he should stay. One of the twin frowned, he wasn't sure which. 

"If you're looking for someone to escort you harvesting herbs and such, maybe someone less…tired will do, Farengar. You don't have to especially ask the girl. Damn heartless mage" 

Farengar ignored the comment. He took out a soiled parchment from his robe and gave it to the tired girl. He decided to finish his business quick so to let her take a brief respite. "I believe this is yours. One of the patrol paid a visit to Helgen and found this addressed to you….and also this". He bet a mug of mead both letters will wake the girl. True enough, he eyes opened wide after reading one, and her expression brightened after reading the second.

"My…commendation letter! By the Divines! An invitation from the Archsage as well?!" she cried in disbelief. 

"Apparently your work with dragons and ancient Nord had piqued their interest.  Not to mention your ability with Enchantment…I made sure I mentioned them in my letter to Archmage Aren…you should be grat..OOMPH!" Farengar never finished his sentence as the girl hugged him suddenly as tight as she could be. She repeatedly said her gratitude in glee. Skjor spat his drink, the old Kodlak laughed hard, Aela and Njada's mouth were agape, Farkas blushed at the scene, Ria was squealing, and Vilkas kept his compose though he gripped his tankard hard and cracks started to appear on the hold. "Yeah…*cough* can't breathe, girl ….do …you mind?" 

The girl let Farengar go, smiling still. It was nearing winter, yet he could sense a glimpse of summer.  Farengar explained that the invitation will need to be answered soon, and offered if he could write a reply for the Archsage. The girl had agreed. Farengar finally left Jorrvaskr and was quite relieved at that as he felt a pair of fiery eyes burned into his back…and he thought warriors cannot use spells. 

* * *

The preparation of her journey being fully prepared and done carefully, the Dragon born overlooked one unexpected situation. One which had her ended up under the elder wolf on the night before her journey to Winterhold. Needless to say the two shared the fur that night and the girl stayed inside the Nord's room until dawn. Grins and giggles followed the two the next morning and the blonde mage wondered if she had been too loud. Then again the Nord mage made sure to muffle her voice…she moaned and grunted in low voice with her visage completely crimson as the blood rushed to her face. Hitting the fluffy bedding, she waved the dirty thought and rose from her bed , picking up On Oblivion book lying on the stone floor beside her bed. It was the very same book that woke her up earlier. 

"I need a bath" the girl cursed in low voice as she approached a water basin inside her room in the Hall of Attainment where most of the junior member of the College resides alongside Master Alterer Tolfdir. The rest of her company was still fast asleep, enjoying whatever Daedric Prince Vaermina offered in his dream realm. Splashing the water into her face and applied some into the dry edges of her blonde hair, she then proceeded to fix her undone braids before putting on her hood and exited the Hall. A rush of cold air entered the warm Hall as she opened the large door, bashing her face with snowflakes and frozen wind. 

The new member of the College quickly emerged from the hall and closed the iron door behind her as she heard her colleagues shifted in their beds in discomfort from the freezing wind. The Nord girl looked up to the sky and saw it was clear, a rare occurrence happening in Winterhold for most of the time the town is covered with clouds and suffer rains of snowstorms on a regular basis. She walked to the gates of the College and found herself in the company of her senior, an Altmer named Faralda who acted as Destruction school teacher. 

"Good morning" the High elf greeted her as she unlocked the College's gate. The Altmer was responsible in keeping the outsiders out and made sure the College ground was properly sealed before curfew. Anyone still off the ground would have to wait until the gate was opened the next day. The dragon born rarely enjoyed the presence of a High elf as they were in her secret black list ever since the Great War, but Faralda's indifference made her comfortable and made her an exception. "So today's your turn as well, I see" 

The Destruction teacher referred to a person in charge buying provision for the Hall they reside in. Everyone in the college would take turns in going to the town in the morning and buy whatever they needed for the rest of the day from Birna's Oddments. Though provisions are getting scarce by the day which was the result of dragon attacks and the civil war between Imperial and Stormcloaks. The Nord mage replied, "Indeed, my first day on the job…. and you're in charge for the Hall of Countenance today?" 

The two talked as they followed the narrow bridge dividing the College and the rest of the town, lighting up well of magicka as they passed them. 

"Much to my discomfort, yes. As you can see most of your senior mages would request absurdities. That blasted Nirya for example, she just requested Honningbrew mead! Honningbrew! She'd talk my ears off when I fail to bring her the blasted drink…and that crazed Collete asked for impossible ingredients. I'd hate to make orders and such. Complete waste of time if you ask me. At least you mostly deal for food provisions…for now" 

The two Altmer women were always on edge, the dragon born could see it despite her short stay in the College. Cold wars are worse compared to open fights like Njada and Athis used to do back in Jorrvaskr.  "I see…but Honningbrew mead? She loves that rat infested product? Gods…I was there exterminating rats with my brothers before. There were hundreds of them! Hundreds! Even the least sober of us shy away from it ever since" 

Brothers? Faralda thought, then she remembered her newest disciple used to work for the Companions prior to her arrival in the College. The Archmage often requested their assistance for defeating wild life and bandits roaming around Winterhold as the local Jarl refused to do so. She started to suspect the Jarl did it on purpose as not to empty his own pocket. Then the High Elven teacher noticed the girl had strangest of blush.

 "Did you see someone in Whiterun?" she teased. 

"N-no" her company answered weakly. 

"Birna also manage our town's correspondence, if you'd like her to have a courier sending letters to Whiterun.." 

"NO! I'm fine!" the girl jabbed loudly. Normally Faralda did not like such reply but there were exceptions. "I mean…I apologize for speaking loudly. Well, I know item procurement sometimes takes longer than when you go buy them in person. I can go to Whiterun to procure some provisions for us. I remember Arcadia stocked some of these items" Faralda gave the apprentice mage her item procurement list moments before and  let the girl see the impossible arrays of items requested. 

"Miss him that much, eh? He must be a wonderful lad" 

"By the Gods…There is no getting out of this, is there?"

* * *

 

Urag gro-Shub the librarian was already packing his procurement when the two entered Birna's Oddments. He had Hall of Elements' share of meal and few titles of recently procured books. The old orc had been the one in charge for it since the Archsage was completely engrossed in his research. The recent findings in Saarthal made his workload worse, despite everyone's assistance. The store owner had already prepared two more boxed food for the other mages to take.

 

"Good morning, I see the junior member rose up early today. They'd usually come later in the day. I prepared some ointments for the old man inside, tell him not to travel too much." said the woman in charge of the Oddments. 

"I had bad dream that's all…" the newest member of College replied. Everyone in the hold knew of her immediately as it was indeed a small town compared to Whiterun and Solitude. Being in the middle of nowhere did not help. Though she was grateful no one in the hold knew of her true identity, a dragon born. She intended to keep it that way. Unless a dragon attacked the hold's capital. 

"Sure…bad dream" Faralda commented as she gave Birna a list of items. The store owner frowned upon seeing the requests. Clearly some of it were outside her capability. The Dragonborn was more focused on the new books the librarian brought with him. The orc happily lend her one of it, but clearly said should keep the pages as neat as possible with a snarl. "Our newest said you can get some of these in Arcadia's store somewhere in Whiterun. I don't really care about the mead, Nirya can protest until her mouth foamed….and you , apprentice, are you sure you're not sending any messages to your betrothed down there?" 

Dragonborn gave up, there would be no avoiding the tease. Birna smiled as she handed over a parchment and a quill, not forgetting the inkwell. The Nord mage wrote a quick message to the elder wolf. I'm just writing this to get rid of my master's endless teasing , not for you! Scratching the last exclamation mark as hard as possible, adding her signature and putting on her personal seal on the letter before handing the parchment back to Birna. The girl turned to find both her companies paled. 

"That…seal…you're HER descendant?!" the orc blurted. Damnit all to Oblivion, the girl cursed. She had forgotten she was in the company of mages who had better knowledge of the Archsage that aided the last Septim defeating Mehrunes Dagon during Oblivion Crisis centuries ago. The girl had used her family's seal in Jorrvaskr without inciting awe and wonder from the dweller but the historians. 

She shook her head, "I am. But please do not treat me any different than you did before. I am indeed her descendant, but that doesn't make me a great spell caster as she was nor having such accomplishment in my curriculum vitae. After all, it's not me closing the gates of oblivion" 

Faralda smiled, "Of course"

 "So, to whom should I send this letter?" Birna asked from behind her counter. 

"Oh, r-right. Please send it to…to the Companions. Anyway, he's the one handling correspondence for the rest of the host. He'll get the letter. I don't really care…"  The librarian and the Destruction school teacher grinned. Silently cursing, the girl continued, "…anyway, do you happen to have  some more parchment? I remember I should send letter to Farengar" 

"That Court Wizard?" Faralda asked, remembering the name on the Dragonborn's commendation letter.

 "Well, I found some more information about dragons in the library, thought I'll send him what I know" the girl said as she vigorously wrote her notes on the parchment. No dragon had attacked Winterhold….yet, but the townspeople said that they had been hearing roars at night. The residents knew better to stay indoor. "…our theory might be plausible. Will send you more as soon as I find new reliable sources…done" 

"Alright" said the female store owner as she received the second letter and tucked them inside a wooden box where the other letter and item procurement list were. "So, one for the Companions and one for Farengar the Court Wizard. That will be… 50 septims" 

"That's a bit steep don't you think?" the Cyrodiil mage questioned the required fee. 

"I have upkeep to hold, dear. Being in an isolated town in the middle of nowhere does not help either. 'sides, husband does nothing but waste my money on his drinks" Birna put in the coins she received inside a metal box and locked it inside a chest with intricate lock. 

Faralda looked over the counter curiously, "…and that's an excessive security you used" 

"I had break in last night. Damned thief almost took everything. Thank the Divines the guards were outside. Poor sod thrown into the cliffs"  the oddments' owner explained, "This is a dark time, dragon returns, civil war, and the only good news I've heard all the time was the Thieves Guild back in order" 

* * *

 

The three went out of the Oddments after all the arrangements were properly taken care of. The store owner would be busy preparing the order sheet before the store open at eight. Not that she had a lot of customers to begin with. The hold capital was barely alive as most visitors only came for the College which did not bode well with the hold's coffer. The sky was still clear and the town could finally see sun. The townspeople got out of their houses to enjoy the rare sunlight. Though the happy faces cringed as they saw the three College mages. 

"Looks like they don't like seeing us" the newest addition to the College whispered to her seniors. The orc librarian snorted and Faralda was indifferent. The two clearly were used to such treatment. 

"Get used to it" suggested the Librarian. The old orc had gruffy voice that whenever he talked sounded like he was gargling.

 "Anyone up for early morning ale? Heard the inn stocked up few barrels of 'em" Faralda changed the subject and she turned towards the Frozen Hearth inn. 

"Huh? Are you sure? What about everyone's breakfast?" the Nord mage blurted out. The orc had already followed the Altmer in tow, expecting good ale from the inn's reserve. 

"They won't be up so soon, we'll just have a tankard or two and we go back. You're free to return to your dull hall alone though. Just don't expect good credits on your report" Faralda snickered as she handed her Hall's day worth of food to Urag gro-Shub and opened the inn's door. "You coming or not?" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. That's just not fair" the blonde mage came running towards her seniors and the three entered the inn's longhouse. There were no guests but the locals. There was a man passed out cold on one of the wooden tables available in the inn. Another was a man clad in violet mage robe. He looked at the newcomers for a while before returning to his meager breakfast. A few slices of bread and cheese. 

The man behind the counter approached the three quickly. In contrast to the rest of Winterhold's residents, the man treated the three well. "Welcome , welcome. Would you have the usual? Or would you try this month's … " the man lowered his voice "…special reserve, I managed to get some wine from Imperial City. I'm planning to open it tonight, but you may have a sample" 

"My…is it Skingrad's?" the Nord girl could not stand her excitement. "They have the best wine. Too bad the Great War burned half of the town…" 

"Shhh…" the innkeeper hinted for the mage to lower her voice. "Not so loud. I'm going to make this a surprise. They are Skingrad's indeed, quite rare after the Great War. But we're proud to say that those farmers are coming around. They started replanting the fruits as we speak. Have a seat by the fire, friends. I'll go fetch you some" 

The three sat on a bench beside the mysterious mage, waiting for the innkeeper going in his reserve fetching them Skingrad's wine. A certain sweet smell permeated the air from the violet clad mage's tankard. 

"He gave you some as well, huh, Nelacar" Faralda casually talked to the mage. The man called Nelacar nodded. The man sliced his cheese and put them between the bread before devouring them. The feature under the hood was coppery golden, revealing his high elven lineage. 

"Yeah, I'm a regular after all" the male Altmer raised his tankard. 

"You're literally living here" commented Faralda. 

"Are you sure you can keep me as a company?" 

"You're better on the eyes compared to our Ancano" 

The innkeeper returned with three tankards filled with Skingrad wine. He handed one to each of the morning visitors. Of the three, the girl was the one with widest smile as she longed for Cyrodiil wine. She found the northern tastes were too strong for her for she preferred her drinks mild. Seeing the girl drunk the wine gleefully, the innkeeper offered to give her seconds but the girl said she'd pay another visit later that night. 

"Glad you didn't taste ash in it" 

"Of course not, the bloody Altmer get them. You should've seen them raiding the warehouse…oh, no offense intended" the mage girl quickly rephrased her sentence as she remembered who her companies were. 

"None taken, don't worry about that. I have no use of petty politics" said the Destruction master. She asked for another tankard of ale, as it was her purpose of visiting the Frozen Hearth inn. 

"The same could be said here" replied Nelacar. He studied the newest student of the art for a second before the high elf continued, "So you're the newest addition. Welcome to Winterhold, though it's a bit late by now. So what are you focusing to?" 

"Well…I prefer Conjuration and Destruction, although I do study Illusion for…safety purposes. On your note, I'm against Necromancy" the Nord mage quickly added after telling her spell preferences. "I studied Restoration for a while during my stay in Skyrim. The ones in my previous company kept coming home with a wound or two" 

"Conjuration eh? Then we walk the same path. I take it you also study enchantments?" Nelacar questioned the girl and she nodded. "Good, if you need some help on those I will be able to help. I'm better than any of your seniors" Faralda and Urag disapproves but made no voiced objections. "I take it that Restoration researcher was happy with this new addition?" 

"Believe me, Collete was excited knowing this" the orc snorted. "So how's your research coming up? I did not hear any explosions tonight" 

"But there was a strange smell in the underground now. I hope it's not some unknown side effect" the innkeeper butted in the conversation bringing two tankards of local ale. "Please remember to avoid adding more animosity towards your kind, good sir" 

"Don't worry, it will not last long" Nelacar grabbed one of the tankard and gulped down the content, leaving Faralda grumbling as it was hers. 

* * *

Onmund was strolling around College's courtyard when he saw the three entered the ground. He quickly ran over to his Nord-sister and carried the provision box. "What took you so long? You didn't get lost, did you?" 

"Saving my credits" the girl replied, she heard Faralda laughed in the distance. She was already in front of Hall of Countenance when the other female High elf emerged. Seeing Faralda, she quickly screamed for Honningbrew mead she ordered. The woman screamed even louder knowing her kin failed to procure some, blaming Faralda's incompetence. "Let's get in…" 

"Agreed" The new college member and the librarian exchanged look before the two parted. 

The two Nords headed towards their dormitory as the bicker rose to debates. Dragon born pushed the iron door, allowing Onmund and his burden get in first before she followed suit. Closing the door behind her, the blonde mage followed her fellow kin to the center of the Hall. The rest of the residents were already up and ready for the day except for Brelyna who was still busy fixing her hair. Seeing the Nord woman came in with unkempt hair, she dragged the girl into her room and started combing the wheat blonde. 

"Uhh…you don't need to…" 

"By Azura, you're a girl. Pay attention more to your well being, will you? You have the best blonde I've seen around, don't go wasting it" the dark elf woman undid her friend's twin braids before combing her hair. J'zargo the Khajit and Onmund stood by the doorway enjoying the view before Tolfdir called the two for the mysterious bottle he found amongst their meal. 

"That's ointment from Birna, master. She also said you should stop travelling so much" 

"Bless the girl. She knew I'm running out of these oils. My back hurts a lot these days"  the old master of Alteration school opened the dark green bottle's cork and sniffed it. Content with it, the old man put the bottle inside his leather bag. "Alright lads, We'll go to Saarthal right after your morning session. Be sure to bring your personal meds and also…bring our lunch there. I'll be at the gates half to ten, don't be late and tell Collete to stop in time" 

"Yes sir" the four junior mage answered lazily. A lecture with Collete, the mage who adored Restoration school and insisted it was a valid school of magic and she claimed it ought to be learned my mages, not only by healers and priests.  Tolfdir knew of the four's predicament but said nothing, he grabbed a loaf of bread before leaving the hall.

 Onmund sat on the stone railing facing away from the violet magicka well in the center of the hall, ripping his bread into few cuts before eating them. "I hate her class, she rants on and on…" 

"I know…it's only two hours a week. Deal with it" Brelyna added. 

"Two hours of J'zargo's precious time. J'zargo prefers practicing fire balls. " the feline leaned on the stony walls, playing with his dried fish before eating it. 

"Agreed there. I still haven't perfected my Chain Lightning. I don't want another look from Faralda" Onmund formed lines of lightning between his hands, trying hard to concentrate to control the elements raging. 

The Nord girl reprimanded her fellow kin, "You should be perfecting your bolts first before going up the rank, you know" 

"Says the girl who can't even form a ward" 

"I just have zero affinity with Alteration!" the blonde girl grabbed a book placed on the bed and threw it towards her kin, it fell flat on his face. "Uh…sorry. I didn't think it'd got you for real" Her previous studying company always managed to avoid anything she threw at him.  Both Brelyna and J'zargo laughed at the scene. For the time being, the four could forget the impending two hours of doom. 

* * *

If there were not any Daedric Prince for sheer boredomness, there ought to be one. Then again, there would be no excitement for them. J'zargo thought that Collete Marence, their instructor in Restoration magic, would be a perfect candidate for the vacancy. 

"Firstly, the restorative capability of this school of magic. How could you ignore life saving miracle? Secondly, the ability of warding off undeads, you WILL find this useful for repelling draugr in Saarthal…and so…" 

"She had said this last week…" Onmund whispered in dismay. 

"This is my first class with her…so I don't know" returned the girl, pretending to take notes on her parchment. 

"Lucky you, just wait for another week" the male Nord sighed ,"Then you realize she has been only repeating what she said over and over…and…over. Even old Tolfdir's lulling voice is much better than this…boredom" 

"Correct. We get to learn something" Breylina joined in the conversation, given up from taking notes. Reoccurring theme wasted her parchments and ink. She cursed silently as she had run out of ink and forgotten to order some. She used her last ink to scribble note on her own dark hand, 'go to Birna's , buy some ink' 

"Stop talking, now you new apprentice, rephrase what I said about Restoration's school capability in handling undead!" the lecturer pointed the dragon born and continued her words without waiting for the new student's reply "You can't, can you? That's what you get for not paying attention. I'd like two parchments of essay on 'Wards and Undead'. Submit them to me before next meet. Now back to the wards…" 

"What is this, she doesn't even wait…" the blonde mage gripped her quill hard in disbelief. 

"Welcome to the College, friend" J'zargo whispered, still wary of the teacher's anger "Two parchments of essay is better than we'd usually go through" 

"I'll lend you mine later, don't worry" the dunmer girl offered the dragon born, as she once had done her own 'punishment' from Collete Marence weeks before. 

"J'zargo thinks that this teacher should be a Daedric Prince of boredom" 

The four exchanged look, they nodded in silent agreement. 

* * *

 

Tolfdir waited in front of college's gates as he promised, smiling when he saw the four juniors got out of Hall of Elements before appointed time. The old man straightened his back as the four approached him, looking tired from their mentor's repeating lecture. "What's with the sour face, everyone? Today's the expedition you have been waiting for. Come on, let us depart for Saarthal. Arniel has gone earlier and waiting" 

"Let there be troll on the way" Onmund said in dismay "I need something to kill" 

"Hey, don't say that!" Brelyna jabbed and elbowed him in his side. The Nord evaded the blow just in the nick of time. 

Yet the die has been cast. When they  got out of Winterhold, treading on a small path leading towards snowy hills where Saarthal lie, they were attacked by a great number of trolls. There were six of those white furred beasts marching towards Winterhold and  it was by chance that they met the mages instead of townspeople. But still, the fighting scene was too close to the town. The close quarter combat gave the mages an advantage. 

The newest member of College formed a fire wall dividing the forces and used her magicka to sustain the magic. The trolls hesitated in advancing, knowing fire would hurt them. J'zargo and Onmund launched their favorite spells, but Tolfdir stopped them from doing so. 

"Use fire against beast and maintain your magicka, don't waste them!" he said as he formed fire balls between his palms and launched his attack towards the troll, followed by the other two. "Maintain the wall, girl. Ms. Brelyna if you'd be so kind to summon the guards" 

"Right away! " the dunmer quickly turned and ran towards Winterhold where she was approached by a local guard, clearly not amused by the riot thinking if the mages did strange experiments in their town.  One word was enough to muster them. The man sounded the alarm and soon the hold's guards gathered in the pathways, cutting trolls with the assistance of the mages. The five took great care as not to hit their comrade instead of their furry adversary. 

When the trolls were dead, the mages offered healings to the local guards. They lost nobody in the fight, only few bruises and cuts came from the wild clawing. 

"That was strange" the dragon born commented as she closed a guard's wound. 

"What's strange, mage?" the guard asked, he watched in awe as his wound closed on its own under the healing light. 

"Aren't trolls usually solitary? In a sense they usually strike alone, not in a group" the blond mage replied. Her deduction made the whole host silent. The elder mage rubbed his beard whilst constructing a possible scenario and theory behind such attacks. Onmund felt guilty for saying he wanted to kill trolls minutes ago. 

"That is grim indeed, my girl. Let's be more careful from now on" Tolfdir commented. "What will you gentlemen do from now on?" 

"We'll report this case to the Jarl, should this turn bad as you thought, we might need to ask for the Companion's assistance" the guard replied to the elder mage politely. "Do you need someone to escort you to Saarthal? Just in case there were more of them furries on the way" 

"There's no need lad, we can manage ourselves just fine. Keep the town safe instead. We'll send signs should we see more of these trolls" the elder mage answered with conviction. The host disbanded then, the guards returned to their duty and took it more seriously than ever whilst the mages continued treading on the snowy hills towards the old Nord crypt. 

The wind was strong despite the clear sky. Snow flakes flew everywhere under the sheer force.  White snowy field reflected rare sunlight, making the mages flinching their eyes from the shine.  There were no more of the beasts along the way, not even a single stray wolf. The mages pulled up their hoods, covering their ears from the wailing wind. The Nords had better resistance against the cold, but not the dunmer and khajit. The two looked down and crossed their arm as they marched, occasionally pulling their hoods up whenever the wind blew them. 

The dunmer looked at a huge statue on the top of the mountain, its back facing the travelers. The others followed her gaze and found themselves gazing at a statue of a woman clad in robes. The dragon born had to ask, "What's that statue?" 

"It's the shrine of Azura, patron figure of all dunmers. It was made after our kin's exodus into Skyrim after the red mountain exploded. Look, she even has her Azura Star on her hands. You can't see it from this side" the dunmer mage explained. "I should pay the shrine a visit one of these days" 

"Haven't you?" the khajit questioned, curious as why the dunmer mage made her deity worshipping a secondary objective. 

"With Ancano around, who could?" Brelyna commented in pure disgust. 

"Point taken" the four of them agreed. There was a Thalmor operative acting as Archmage's adviser, but the rest of the College disliked him and decided they ought to stay away from the high elf. Even his fellow kin Faralda and Nirya did not favor the Thalmor mage. 

Brelyna failed her footings when the company climbed down a ravine leading to Saarthal as she stepped on uneven ground beneath the snow.  The dunmer girl lost her balance. Fortunately, the khajit caught hold of her and helped her regain her footings. 

"Be careful, around here" Tolfdir said when he heard the ruckus " the earth under these snow is unstable…" A wolf jumped off from a cliff landing just in front of the old man. The dragon born formed a purplish hued sword in her hand as she jumped into the fray, standing right in front of the master alterer. That was when an ice spike went impaled the wolf. A breton mane stood a distance away from the attack site. Tolfdir saw their savior and smiled, "Ah, Arniel. Good to see you" 

"Took you long enough. We're behind schedule" the mage replied. 

"We had some trolls interference. A group of them attacked Winterhold just now" the old man replied as he approached Arniel Gane.  The two walked side by side with the apprentices in tow. 

"Surely the guards can manage a troll or two, there's no need to assist those un-educated" 

"I did say 'trolls', good Arniel. There were six of them marching towards the town. If not for our combined efforts, you might find ransacked town this evening" Tolfdir explained, Arniel grimaced from the grim prospect. "Which is strange, our newest apprentice did say such act was uncommon for trolls" 

The two senior mages looked at the blonde mage. The girl realized the two was gazing at her and she elaborated, "W-well, during my stay in the Companions, we never see trolls work together. We never see them in a group, much less working in pairs" 

Arniel pondered for a while, "This is  grim indeed" 

The group reached Saarthal. The exterior was filled with wooden contraptions and ladders, featuring expedition camps and supplies. Few bed rolls for anyone staying in the field, the bonfire was dimly lit with embers remained. The breton had used it to warm himself few moments ago until he saw the elder mage approaching with the new students followed close. The six of them descended the wooden stairs leading to the ruins interior. 

Arniel opened the decorated door, allowing the elder mage and the junior mages enter before he followed suit. Saarthal was an old nordic ruins found just outside Winterhold, which is said to be the first city the Nord built when they landed on Tamriel centuries ago. That place was a potential research ground for the mages despite oppositions coming from the locals, claiming the ruins was a sacred place not to be used in mages' experiments. 

The interior was deteriorating as the old stone walls started to fall apart, which led the expedition member to build temporary foundation to keep the ceilings from falling.  Onmund coughed as he inhaled too much dust, he reached for his water leather skin and gulped from it. J'zargo casted a spell and a ball of light hovered above him. The girls watched their step as they followed their instructors, keeping mind to step on stones instead of empty air. Brelyna clutched at the dragonborn's shoulders who were waking just in front of the dunmer girl.  A sense of vertigo struck the two when they looked down the stony hallway, overlooking a large hall beneath with nothing to prevent their fall. J'zargo took a hold of Brelyna when the girl swayed whilst Onmund who was already in the safe ground caught the dragon born's arm. 

Finally the host reached the innermost chamber where the expedition found a large bluish globe named Eye of Magnus few days ago. The College has been trying to find something that may enrich their knowledge on the magical sphere. The sphere itself was transported to the college's Hall of Elements, hovering over the junior's lecture sessions ever since. The host was surprised to see a Thalmor agent strolling around the main hall when they arrived. 

"What, how did you get in here?" Arniel Gane was utterly shocked, he spent his time waiting for the group to arrive but he did not see the high elf passed him. 

"I was here even before you arrived, breton" the man wearing Thalmor robe approached the group. "I would like to see the site where the artifact used to be, I've got Archmage's permission for this. I request your utmost attention and cooperation." 

"If it's information you seek, good sir. I assure you we're as clueless of late" the master alterer explained. The altmer waved his words despite the truth in it, for he was inquisitive in nature and believed no one but his kin. 

"Hah, you mages are good at keeping secret, and so this is the one who found the Eye of Magnus? Quite an accomplishment despite your short stay in the College…suspicious." the altmer approached the wheat blonde girl, his chin slightly raised showing his superiority. His adversary was not impressed. 

"I'm just assisting ser Tolfdir, he was the one with such accomplishment, not me" the girl replied, her hands behind her back, glowing violet. She was ready to unleash her bound sword spell on the snotty high elf, but with all the political unrest all around Skyrim she thought otherwise and kept her rage on a safe level. Brelyna stood by the girl, covering her sides as she saw the purple hue. She took a hold of the dragon born's hand, reminding her silently not to oppose the altmer. Onmund and J'zargo were on the second story of the main hall, fidgeting restlessly as they saw their friends having a little chat with the Thalmor agent. 

Apparently the Thalmor realized that the Nord girl had been hiding her spell. Amused, the man continued, "You're fearless…aren't you. Say who do you work for, girl? The College of Whispers…or is it the Synods?" He cupped the dragon born's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

"I work for myself" the blonde mage defiantly replied, waved the Thalmot's hand from her chin. "Your presence here delays our work, the longer you stay here the longer you will have to wait for your so called 'result'. "

 "Hmph, fine. I'll leave you sorry mages alone. Don't fail from giving me full report on this matter." the Thalmor operative left the main hall through a back door leading right towards the entrance of the crypt. He looked back before he disappeared into the darkness and regarded the Nord girl, "Good work learning Illusion perk, girl. I didn't hear you casting. Though you must consider concealing the visual effect as well, which is impossible, ha!" 

"I'll kill him one day" the girl silently cursed, de-activating her conjuration magic. 

"Damn Thalmor doing whatever they please since the Concordat. Did you know they came and dragged one Talos worshipper in town last night?" Arniel said in a complete disgusted voice. The man started browsing through the cupboards featured in the main hall. 

"No, did they?" Tolfdir inquired. 

"Quite a ruckus. I ran into them when I returned from dig site last night. Poor woman dragged by those agents. She's beaten to a pulp" the breton mage elaborated. 

"Thalmors and their LOVE for Talos. I'll fight trolls anyday" Onmund commented from the upper tier, busy scribing ancient words carved into the stone pillars. 

"Shut it!" "Don't jynx us, human!" "Didn't you learn?!" His three friends quickly jabbed the Nord mage's words, knowing that he unknowingly predicted a troll attack to Winterhold. Onmund decided to be quiet for the rest of the session, feeling guilty. 

* * *

"So where are you going for tonight's free hour?" Brelyna asked her friends during their lunch in the main hall of Saarthal. The group had brought dried meat and bread for their mid-day meal. Sharing the provision with the senior mages, the four devoured their meal after working hard translating ancient runes. 

"I don't know. I might be in my room…sleeping" Onmund answered, he had been tired of late and intended to sleep earlier. 

"J'zargo will train his fire balls in the main hall" the feline answered. 

"Well…I'm visiting the inn tonight. Made a promise with Faralda earlier. Do you want to come as well?" the dragon born invited Brelyna as she did not want to be alone with her instructor. She whispered into the dunmer's ear "They've got Skingrad's wine. Believe me, I had some sample early this morning" 

Brelyna's eyes widened in utter awe and surprise, "For real? By Azura…yes, I'll come with you!" 

"What are you girls talking about?" Onmund asked, curious from listening to the girls' giggling. 

"Girl stuff" the two answered quickly, leaving mystery to their male friends. J'zargo and Onmund looked at each other, confused , but asked nothing in the end. 

"If you're finished with your meal, we should go back to Winterhold. Your afternoon session would start soon" Tolfdir reminded his students. 

"Whose class is it?" the dragon born asked, her fingers were too oily for her to reach into her leather bag and check the schedule. 

"It's….Illusion class with Drevis Neloren. Not my favorite subject, but it's clearly interesting" Onmund viewed his  parchment, disregarding his oily hands. The grease seeped in the parchment, leaving transparent spots on the papers. 

"Well…it's clearly my favorite" the dragon born said gleefully. It was with the help of the Illusion master she could have mastered a perk which allowed her to cast magic without raising an alarm. Then she only needed to conceal the visual effects of her spells and she'd be able to kill the damned Thalmor singlehandedly. 

The apprentices  went on ahead their mentors and returned to Winterhold. Brelyna stopped for a while, gazing at Azura with longing eyes. "Hey…do you mind if I pay a visit to the shrine for a while?" 

"Well…why not, we've got time. Though it looks like a hard climb" Onmund answered. The other two silently agreed, keen on beholding Azura's glory. They won't abandon their friend in a lonely hike as well. 

"Alright then…let's…" 

Even before the hike could began, the four ran in terror as they heard a dragon's roar which was quite a short distance. They'd return to the college with tails between their legs than fighting an overgrown lizard without proper equipment and preparation.

* * *

 

The Illussion school instructor strolled to and fro in front of the four apprentices. Waving his hands gleefully in front of them who in turn looked at their mentor skeptically. The dunmer senior mage did not realize he wasn't being invisible. The man continued to walk around the main chamber of Hall of Elements, oblivious to four pair of eyes observing each of his actions. 

Could not stand it any longer, the blonde mage called her teacher, "Sir Drevis, you do realize you're NOT in fact, invisible…don't you?". The dunmer stopped from his happy dance, looked at the dragon born with mouth agape  and cursed. 

"Damn, I thought I was unseen already! Oh well…you could have told me earlier, girl. It's embarrassing to act as if you're not visible when you're actually not." The senior mage approached the four and stood in front of them. The Eye of Magnus loomed over them, giving light blue hue reflected in the stony hall. "Now where were we left off last week? Let's drop the Invisibility training for once and we'll continue on the subject of mastering the mind." 

"Aww…" Onmund expressed his disappointment. He was looking forward for an actual magic training for a while. 

"You've done great job on invisibility yourself, so let's continue on training fear spells. This is a great addition to your arsenal when you don't want to fight an enemy. You can either strike them or retreat as your adversaries cower in terror" Drevis Neloren elaborated the fear spell for a while before handed out parchment containing fear spells which the junior members must memorize. "Do keep in mind unless you develop great capability in Illusion  school, like I do, you won't be able to affect the mind of the dead, the automaton, and summoned beings. I'll give you 15 minutes to memorize the spell, then we do an actual practice session" 

The four of them gathered with parchments in hands, helping each other memorizing the fear spells. The language used as grim, but compared to necromancy and conjuration, the vocabularies used are more friendly to the ears. 

They were about to conduct the training when the Archmage approached the class with Ancano in tow, looking not amused. "Hello, students. Good to see you practicing hard. So…Illusion class is it, good Drevis? Do you mind if I take over for the rest of this session?". The four apprentices eyes lit up in excitement. They did not expect the Archmage would teach them in person. 

"Oh, even if I do mind, these students seem to be fired up already" the Illusion master laughed. "Are you sure it's okay, sir?" 

"This is a good distraction from my research, I'm tired reading books and weaving words all day. Although my advisor disagrees much for me having a little break" the Archmage continues, the Thalmor agent grunted behind him, clearing his throat. Archmager Aren took Drevis' spot in front of the apprentices and continued the lesson with brief explanation of fear spells before he let the class practice their spells. 

"But we don’t have any enemies to cast our spells on" Onmund said, "We can't possibly use this spell on our own side, now can we?" 

"Now, my boy, that is a good question. The answer is, yes we can. Not only this will do good for your spell casting skill, but also will train your own mind. But, if you're so afraid of harming your own friend, you may strike at me" his words surprised the students. But there was no way to refuse the Archmage's offer. "Ah, not only Illusion spells. You may launch any spell you've learned at me, except conjured weapons"

 The Archsage formed a barrier around him. 

* * *

 

The librarian approached the two girls spending their self-study session in the library. The two borrowed books on wards and undead. Knowing the subject, the old orc sighed as he realized who gave them the ridiculous assignment. The newest mage dropped her head on the wooden table, giving up on writing her essay. 

"There's no way this thing can even reach two pages…" she muttered. "I should have used bigger fonts…" 

"She'll know…trust me, I did it and she doubled my punishment" the dunmer girl warned her friend. 

"Deal with it girls, and where are your friends? It's rare to see the four of you separated of late" the orc spoke the truth, as the apprentices are often found together in trainings and studying. Even the feline's competitiveness gave way to friendship. They had been that way ever since their first excursion to Saarthal. 

"J'zargo stayed in the hall, practicing fire balls. While Onmund got dragged around by Faralda. She caught him practicing chain lightning again" the nord girl laughed in pure amusement. "The two could not even break Archmage's ward. Well so did we, but they had taken it too hard" 

"The archmage has seen a century in front of him, don't expect to defeat him anytime soon" the librarian said as he put a book on wards on the table "Use information from this book, you might be able to find something to mention in your essay. Just keep the damn book neat" 

"I'll get some fresh air first, thank goodness the weather is good" the blonde Nord left her seat and walked towards the circular stair. The descending stairs led to the main hall whilst the ascending stairs led to the College's balcony. 

The Cyrodiil mage strolled on the snow covered balcony, leaving footsteps on the white snow. Breathing the crisp winter air, the girl danced as she played a melody bard Mikhael used to play during nights in the Bannered Mare back in Whiterun. Spinning on one leg, the girl extended her arms mimicking the tavern wenches as they danced. She looked up to the sky, and felt ominous presence. The clouds covering the sky moved too fast. 

Knowing what could be approaching, the girl quickly readied her conjured bow. Violet hued bow and arrow formed in her hands. Soon, a green scaled dragon descended from the skies. Without warning, it breathed out fire towards the dragon born. The girl jumped out of the breath's range and shot a bow into the dragon's eyes. Used to the Companion's style of dragon hunting, she was capable in handling an overgrown lizard alone. She only needed to change her fighting style, adapting to a movement where she was missing a front liner or two. 

There would be no senior member of the Circle protecting her or her fellow whelp on her side. The blonde mage used the time where the dragon shrieked in pain to strike the maddened dragon.  She wielded a Skyforge steel's sword concealed under her robes which Vilkas gave him commemorating her official joining in the Companions.  Remembering the sword stance the elder wolf taught her, she struck the wings. With them heavily wounded, the emerald dragon could not retreat into the skies. 

Let's hope no one hear me Shouting , the dragon born thought. She hoped the other members of the college thought it was the dragon. The girl did not stop to wonder why there were no reinforcement on her part. It did touch her mind, but pondered it not. The blonde mage Shouted : YO TOR SHUUL!. Breathing out equally hellish fire, the dragon was burnt to black crisp in instant. Before the lifeless dragon hit the ground, its flesh turned ethereal and struck the dragon born. Ancient knowledge flowed inside her head. She spent few minutes of silence to calm herself. 

She turned towards the door, expecting to find awed friends and mentors. But she found nobody but the Thalmor agent. Damn him to Oblivion. Of all people caught her with dragon remains behind her, witnessing her absorbing a dragon's soul was to be the dreadful high elf. She cursed as she was exhausted from her previous Shout. She needed time to recover before employing her Shouts. She could have drunk from her leather skin of water, but that would only serve as display of weakness. 

A ward formed on the door leading into the Hall of Element, sealing it. That was the reason behind lack of reinforcement. The girl could hear her friends pounding the door and screamed her name. 

The Thalmor approached her slowly, smirking "So…not only you're the descendant of the Champion Archmage" the man mentioned her grandmother in utter disgust "…but also the dragon born herself? Are you Tiber Septim's secret descendant or something?" 

"In case you're not studying history, the Septim line ended with Martin Septim" 

"I am aware of the…illegitimate son. But is not another son…or daughter's existence possible? Which may explain the dragon's blood running in your veins. Or who knows what the last Septim did to preserve his line" 

"You disgraceful bastard" 

"So says a Talos worshipper" Ancano quickly extended his arms and caught a hold of the Nord's neck. Her fragile looking neck easily encircled by the high elf's hand. His others' glowed red, as fire formed around the gloved hand. The Thalmor tightened his grip on the girl, sealing her breathing system. The exhausted dragon born gripped Ancano's hand trying to pull it off in vain. Fiery hell on the gloved hands approached her visage. 

_Vilkas…_

 

* * *

 

"…and here I thought you were an ordinary spell caster" Vilkas had said during one of their nightly conversation. It was his turn to prepare the supper for two. He had procured stew leftover, sliced blue cheese from Solitude, few slices of smoked ham, and dried bread. Not forgetting everyone's favorite: sweet roll. 

"…and I thought you were angry. You hadn't said a word about my departure. It's not like I'm going to leave forever. I grow to love this family" Dovahkiin said earnestly. Vilkas had not said a word and avoided her the whole day after Farengar's visit. It had unnerved her. Despite that, the young dragon born went to the castle and prepared for her journey to Winterhold. Her colleague had said that the former capital of Skyrim was the worst hold capital of all. There was nothing there but the College of Winterhold. The rest are winter ridden town.  Word had spread around Dragonsreach and Jarl Balgruuf said his disappointment to let go his trusty subject, and gave her his blessing. The kids were as obnoxious as they could be, the Dragon Born had to hold herself not to FUSRODAH any of them. 

"A bit, yes. But life goes on, even if I'm angered of your…faction switching" Vilkas commented, roughly tearing the dried bread. The two of them sat on the bench with their food standing between them as per usual arrangement. "But I digress, milady. You're a spell caster first" 

"Oh please, stop your whining, wolf" the mage girl pouted, and for the love of Divines, Vilkas loved her expression. "I'm sure you're happy not having have to deal with pesky spell casters anymore" 

"I just have to arrange new hunting parties, that's all. It's a real hassle. Especially when the only healer in the team leave"  Vilkas commented as he reached for the last piece of ham. Which the girl also aimed for. Both hands hovered over the last remaining piece of over glorified ham. If they were in Cyrodiil, Vilkas would have let the lady take the last bite. Since they were in Skyrim however, none of them would like to give up and they engaged in staring contest. Whomever let their guard down first will lose the prize. 

Not long after, the girl was distracted by fire crackling behind her. She quickly looked behind while Vilkas snatched his trophy. When she turned her attention however, she had to look at Vilkas in dismay. "Oh come on!" 

"Okay…promise me you're going to visit us often. Don't just bury your nose inside those books. Come by summer, we'll have a lot of work to do" Vilkas said that solemnly. He knew he had to let go, his brain said so. Yet his heart could never do so. Overcoming emotion was hard. The man cursed inside. 

"I'll write letters as well, dummy" The girl looked away from Vilkas who was devouring his apparent trophy. 

"Shield-Sister. Take a vow" Vilkas turned serious. Dovahkiin had not seen such expression for long, and she knew when he does that, he meant business.  The girl gave up. 

"Fine… I promise. I'll come by every summer…satis--" 

The older wolf suddenly reached for her nape and pulled her. That first kiss they shared tasted of smoked ham. The empty wares between them slipped from the bench and fell onto the stony floor, creating clanking sound echoing through the hall. No one had awakened though, or rather knew about a certain pair using the main hall for their nightly meetings and decided not to interfere. The girl was surprised at the sudden movement but she did not refuse the exchange. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's presence. When the two parted, they had said nothing but simply looked at each other with gentle expression. Their forehead joined, Vilkas' hand brushed the girl's hair and stroke her blushing cheek. Both breathed hurriedly for lacking air. 

"Alright…you win. I'll …come by every summer. Whiterun summer that is" The girl chucked after an eternity like moment. 

"You'd better keep that promise or I'll come running there"

 "Fine, you bully" replied Dovahkiin, laughing away all her heart. Vilkas was confused at her choice of words. What she actually meant was that her partner was the type that bully the person they like. Considering how their relationship began and develop during her stay in Jorrvaskr. "Don't stop giving me mission, I'll help anytime. Just come by whenever you're in the area" 

"You'll have to pay for the missions, The Divines know we get less commission from Winterhold. Prideful Jarl and all" 

"Point taken" the spell caster agreed whilst positioning herself to a more comfortable position in Vilkas' embrace. Her head snuggled into his crook of the neck and he kissed her forehead in return. That being done, Skjor had a hard time composing himself whenever he saw the elder wolf and the whelp grinning at each other. In the dark corner of Jorrvaskr main hall, Athis received 10 pieces of gold from each of his friends. 

* * *

 

A lightning bolt struck Ancano's fiery hand. In surprise the high elf loosened his grip on the girl. The blonde mage used the moment to escape his clutch, scrambling towards the door leading to Halls of Element where she found the Archmage standing. He gestured for the girl to take cover behind him, which she did in a quick succession. 

"Oops, that was a stray bolt, advisor. I do hope you'll forgive me for doing so. In exchange I'll overlook your murderous intentions before" the Archmage formed a purple glowing ball between his hands and unleashed his magic. A portal appeared before him and a figure clad in Daedric armor appeared. His flesh darker than the dunmer Archmage, with horns jutting out of his ebony mane.

 The Thalmor cursed, as he canceled his spells. Forcing his way through Savos Aren and his Dremora Lord, he snarled at the girl "We'll see the next encounter you won't be this lucky". He then entered the College building, steams fumed out of his ears. The two waited until his curses faded away in the distance. They heard the librarian cursed loudly down below. 

"Don't mind the man, he's more bark than bites. He won't be bothering you again, that I promise" 

"That's a fine summon you have" 

"Interested in learning? Then we ought to find Phinis Gestor. Let's go to the Midden, the old coot probably spending his time in front of the Atronach's Forge" the Archmage smiled, "Having a summoned companion would do you good, especially when you're alone. Dremora Lord is a good candidate over all other Atronachs for their sheer strength. I know you shy away from Necromancy and deals related to daedras, but summoning these demons would do you good….and you're not reviving the dead" 

"I suppose that would do…" 

"…and you're a dragon born, Farengar had mentioned it in his letter. I thought the poor Nord has lost his mind, but apparently he was correct" the Archmage commented, and seeing the desperate look coming from the girl he continued "If you wish to keep this a secret, I'll gladly abide by it. I'll just ask for your assistance in my research from time to time. That Saarthal artifact really had my hands full for anything else…and that Ancano keep asking for result" 

The two descended the stairs towards the library where the apprentices and few senior mages waited in anxiety. Brelyna hugged the dragon born as she saw her approaching. "Goodness, you're okay! I heard dragon roared…" 

"…and I saw the lizard swooped on you! It gave me heart attack" Onmund continued. 

"We ran here, trying to get to you, but there was a ward on the door" J'zargo explained. The ward Ancano casted, made sure there was nobody to interrupt his business upstairs which the Archmage canceled easily "Then the Archmage came and told us to stay still inside. What happened?" 

"Oh, nothing. We just defeated the dragon" the Nord girl lied. She did not want to make her new friends worried with Ancano's intentions. 

"…and the Thalmor looked like he lost an argument with a dragon" Onmund jabbed. 

The Archmage laughed out loud, "Oh, he did" leaving the rest of the company wondered what happened. But the thought of Ancano lost against a dragon, cowering in the corner of the balcony, made the college members smiled in the least. That image would not go away so soon and the Thalmor advisor would have to swallow his pride. 

"Sure, happy ending. Now can anyone assist me putting these tomes back where they belong?! They don't clean up after themselves!" Urag gro-Shub shouted from the other side of the library, which was a complete mess. 

* * *

"Before you started summoning any Dremora Lord, girl, you ought to learn summoning atronachs. These elemental beings are easy to control and they only care of destructions." Phinis Gestor explained as the girl browsed the spells available inside the Conjuration spell tome, deliberately skipping Necromancy section. 

"I heard the Champion was a master summoner" Archmage Savos Aren added. The three were inside the Midden, a hallowed ground beneath the College serving as a backdoor of the College. It led to the lower tier of Winterhold shoreline. An atronach forge was featured inside the underground level, where Phinis Gestor would experiment upon the summoned beings.  "I remember stories of her fights during Oblivion Crisis , there were several records of her fighting against horde of demonic force with a Dremora Lord by her side" 

"Indeed, she could summon every kind of Daedra. Which…she ruled out them one by one, as few of the summoned ones proved to be unreliable in battle. Take the spider daedra lady for example. She did nothing but spinning webs and showing off breast" the Champion's descendant elaborated. She had her grandmother's spell tome with her, until she lost it in Imperial ambush. The book was burnt to ashes in the strike. Unfortunately for her, she had not memorized every spell inside. 

"Interesting" Archmage Aren commented, he approached the forge and muttered a spell. Fire formed in the forge and it materialized into a flame atronach, which seemed like a materialized magma with fire spewing out of its earthy flesh. "This is flame atronach, the simplest summoning material you can cast around here. Fire elements, as you probably learned before, is good against any enemies. Especially beasts. May it be trolls or saber cats or bears…they will succumb to sheer heat. You ought to start with this fine creature"

 "Okay, I'll try" 

"You better be. So next time a Thalmor hunger for your life would think twice before approaching you" the Archmage said, but he prevented himself from saying more of the matter remembering he was in the presence of another master wizard. Phinis Gestor looked at the two suspiciously but said nothing nonetheless. Mages are used to keep secrets to each other. Especially in matters of research. 

"I'm not going to ask about this Thalmor business, but I find it curious you personally tutor an apprentice…ah, is she a good candidate?" the Conjuration master asked his superior mage.

 "Not yet, as of late. But I see potential. Now don't let this go to your pretty head, girl. Concentrate on summoning the atronach" the dunmer Archmage reprimanded the Nord mage. The girl continued memorizing the spell before attempting in summoning her first flame atronach. "Good, maintain the magicka…feel the connection between this realm and Oblivion. Sense the demon heeding your call"

 A flaming creature formed in the forge. 

"Good! You're a fast learner" Phinis Gestor clapped his hands as he saw the flame atronach appeared without a single part missing. It was not unusual for amateur summoner to leave parts of their creature left behind in Oblivion, causing halfway summoned beings appeared before them. "You don't need to sustain magicka to keep these creatures in Tamriel, but in return they were only here for a certain limited amount of time. But the more you practice, the longer you can keep them on your side"

 "Indeed, the last thing you want to happen would be your atronach disappeared during a fight. Although there were other exceptions…there are enchantments that allow normal people banish daedra and summoned creatures. Also, there is a perk in Conjuration school that allows conjured weapons to banish summoned creatures and turn the risen dead" the Archmage continued, Phinis Gestor nodded in agreement. The two waited for the girl to take notes on her parchment. 

"This is way interesting than writing essay for Collete, no?" the Conjuration master teased the girl. "You can use this room for summoning practice, as long as I'm around. You apprentices need proper supervision before we can be sure enough to let you cast any high level spells around. Remember Onmund mis-fired his Chain Lightning?" 

"I sure did, I was his victim" the nord mage replied. The incident happened on her first Destruction magic class. Faralda was not amused and punished her Nord-brother to practice low level spells in the corner of the main hall. Whilst his friends practiced higher level magic. Her two mentors laughed. 

* * *

Dinner was fine back in Hall of Attainment. The whole residents gathered in a small room containing long wooden tables and few chairs. They enjoyed their evening meal with occasional chat. Faralda often join dinners in the apprentices' hall for she enjoyed their company better than the work engrossed researches. They had cheese, salted horker meat and few slices of roast beef, green apples imported from Whiterun, and nord mead to slosh the food down.

 "How was your research, old man?" Faralda asked as she ripped her slice of roast beef. 

"I had some break through on my research. Our apprentice here kindly gave us some samples of dragon scale and bones. I think we are close to an ultimate protection ward" the master alterer answered. "What about yours?"

 "Nothing to be said, there's no progress when Nirya keep bugging me with her Honningbrew mead and Collete keep making speeches on Restoration schools. I made sure I had delivered everyone's note…in her meal" the Destruction school instructor replied, "…and you junior mages. What have you done during your self-study session. Aside from doing Collete's punishment" 

"J'zargo practiced his fire balls…did not go too well, burnt J'zargo's fur in the process" The cat moved his tail, showing charred fur on the point of his tail. 

Faralda frowned, "I'm sure I told you not to play with fire. Mind the explosion, it could reach you. Which is why I don't recommend practicing fire spells in close quarters, and you Onmund. How are your bolt practicing going?" 

"I still don't understand why I must do low level spells…" 

"Don't ever hope to master Chain lightnings when you can't even do your spark spell properly. It takes full concentration to mind where you ought to transfer the sheer force of lightning. I hope you don't forget the last accident. That what's happened when you don't properly transfer the thunder force"  Faralda cut Onmund's sorry reasoning and continued asking Brelyna of her research. 

"Well…I found some good materials in Urag's reserve. I mostly help him arranging the library though" 

"You might be our next librarian already. Poor old orc barely managed taking care of his collections" Toljfir commented. "…and you, I heard you were practicing summoning with our Archmage" 

J'zargo's ears raised, snarling and hissing. He was the most competitive mage amongst the junior members. Mentioning private tutoring with the greatest mage in Skyrim only fueled his flame. "Is that true, friend? " 

"Not..exactly, he only observed when I was working with Phinis Gestor" the girl explained, though the khajit did not buy her story wholly. 

"Did you manage to summon any daedra?" J'zargo questioned the girl further. 

"Just a flame atronach"

 "Hmm? How much of it did you manage to summon?" Faralda fixed her sitting position, and sat on the edges of the wooden chair. 

"Whole thing came along nicely" 

"Hah, you're good. I only managed to summon its leg the first time I tried my conjuration skills" Faralda laughed. "Still…I must question your stamina and magicka reserve. There's no use knowing spells you're not strong enough to use. I suppose our next class would be meditation session" 

"NooooooO!!" wailed Onmund and J'zargo at the same time. Brelyna Maryon chuckled at her two friends's disappointment for the two favored Faralda's class as the most practical lesson. Faralda was not amused by their wailings. 

"Now, now you two. Do I need to remind you to start your own research on magic? Your friend Brelyna had been doing transformation magic research and our newest even had submitted papers on dragon's behavior. So are you men willing to be trampled down by women? It seemed to be the case" 

"I just don't have any topic to choose" Onmund suggested.

 "Excuses…excuses, go read in the library and you'll eventually find some proper topic of your interest" Faralda cut his objections again, "….and anyone up to supper at Frozen Hearth? Oh, and exception for Onmund. You're grounded in the library for the rest of the hour" 

"Skingrad's wine!" both Brelyna and the dragon born said in sheer happiness. 

* * *

The Frozen Hearth inn was full of locals for once. Even the Jarl was one of the patron that evening. Faralda, Brelyna, and the dragon born almost forced to stand the whole evening, if not for the innkeeper shoo-ing the drunkards out. They got a wooden table by Nelacar's shop. The Altmer came out of his room when he saw the girls sat down.

 "Good evening, ladies. Looks like we've got guests with insatiable appetite tonight" the high elf mage greeted the women visitor. Dagur the innkeeper approached the newcomers after fixing the Jarl's meal and wine. 

"Hello, there. Looks like you have more company tonight. Where's the old orc?" the innkeeper asked realizing the absence of the librarian. The orc enjoyed the inn's ale that he would visit every other night. "Was he wounded in the dragon attack?" 

"The old man was busy managing his library. He'll come later if not at all" Faralda answered the question. The library was in a complete mess after the dragon attack. No books were burnt, but the impacts and tremors from the fighting threw the furniture and books around. 

"Looks like news travel fast" the Nord girl commented. 

"Come on, this is a small hold. No one missed witnessing the dragon's coming…and death" the innkeeper continued. The jarl glared at the innkeeper hearing the word 'small hold', which Dagur was oblivious at. "I've taken out the special reserve, now would you like to have some? We also prepared some good smoked ham from Whiterun coming just now"

 The three nodded at the arrangement, then the innkeeper returned to his counter and prepared the meal and drink for the mages. Nelacar ordered extra portion of smoked ham, which the innkeeper added in generously. The jarl approached the mages, decided to join the company. 

"What mischief you have been doing this fine day, mages?" the Jarl raised his tankard requesting for another round of ale. He tried the imported wine few hours before and decided it was too weak for his tastes. Dagur returned bringing an aleful of tankard, which the Jarl emptied as quick.

 "Do try being sober, milord" a dunmer following the Jarl around, he was his steward.

 "I am, Malur Seloth. Now shut up" the Jarl snarled. "Are you sure you damn mages has nothing do with the trolls attacks?! No wonder if you damned milk drinkers mate with them!" 

"Milord, please…" the dunmer steward helped the Jarl retreated from the mages and both of them exited the inn, returning to the Jarl's longhouse. 

"Well…that escalated pretty quick" commented Nelacar, sipping his share of wine before devouring his smoked ham. "This wine is a fine product, too bad we'll have to wait a few years before Skingrad could produce more of these divine liquid"

 "Indeed" replied Faralda, seeing the steward returned alone she called the dunmer over. Offering a tankard of ale on her, she questioned the steward ,"Have the Jarl done something regarding the troll attacks?" 

"Our forces is small to begin with, we can't do a proper expedition without thinning our own force to guard the hold's capital. Not my problem, anyway" the steward was being unhelpful. It's known to the rest of Winterhold's resident that the dunmer did less work than a steward was supposed to be. "Aren't your archmage going to send for the Companions? Aren't your coffer filled more than this hold's? With all the enchanting services you've done for the nobles and other lords"

 "Hmph…" Faralda grunted, regretting for buying the steward a drink. She looked at her two disciples. "Now, now you two, don't drink too much. We'll return to the College ground in a minute" 

"Yes, ma'am"

 

* * *

Another day had come and passed in the College of Winterhold. The mages parted their way towards their respective halls when they entered the College ground after waiting for Faralda to lock the gates. The three waited longer when they saw Drevis running towards the closing gate. He entered the ground in haste, afraid of spending the night outside the college. Faralda went on the library first to deliver a bottle of wine for the orc librarian, who ended up not showing the entire evening. 

When the girls returned to their hall, the other residents were already fast asleep in each of their quarters. Brelyna and the Nord girl bid each other good night before they too entered their assigned rooms. The dragon born took one of her books available in the drawer. She has not finished reading On Oblivion yet. She laid on her fluffy bed and held the book above her head. 

Soon her vision blurred as sleepiness and exhaustion took over. The Nord girl lowered the book and slipped in underneath her pillow. Knowing that she would soon enter dream realm, she pulled up the emerald blanket and kept herself warm inside. Everyday was eventful in the college and she learned new things every passing moment, though she ought to admit she missed a certain warm embrace. 

She muttered good night to her other half in Whiterun. Who's probably was still up reading books alone in the hall of Jorrvaskr. 

* * *

She  was extremely surprised when the Cyrodiil mage saw Vilkas strolling in Hall of Attainment with Faralda in tow, clearly not amused by the chain of event. Probably her Companion friend was intimidating her for not letting him enter. Knowing Vilkas' fiery nature, that was probably what happened.  "Vilkas, what are you doing here?" was her first sentence after a long time of separation. Her colleague broke off their personal training and research to see who the guest was. Vilkas' presence was intimidating but the three were more interested in the person that made their colleague startled so. Dovahkiin seldom talk about herself so it would seem.

 "Saving you from tower of boredom" Vilkas uttered his joke, which Faralda didn't take so well. He cursed himself for using that random line popping up in his mind, not the one he had been preparing during the course of his journey to Winterhold. The girl he adored so laughed, that was all it mattered.  "After all, you did send me how lonely and cold you are in Winterhold. Thought I'll come over and warm your bed" 

"You wrote THAT?" Faralda looked at the dragon born in disbelief. 

"What in the names of Oblivion…I did not! Do you think I'll write something as uneducated as that?!" 

Faralda frowned as she regarded Vilkas , "Since you have found her, I suggest you return to the town. We're conducting dangerous research here" She spoke the truth, as their recent experiment almost blow up the entire town. The senior mage was nervous having outsider around. The last thing the College need was pesky outsider touching their sensitive experiment material. The mages had low esteem in Skyrim already. That was why she stood guard each day in front of the bridge leading to the College. 

"Sure, I don't want to caught in an accident and got myself resurrected as a grim skeleton, no thank you" returned Vilkas to the pesky high elf following him since he requested an audience with one of their student. She didn't take it too well, especially most Nord's distrust against magic.  "I'll be in the inn, enjoying this town's warm welcome and whatnot". Vilkas went out the Hall and return to the town. There was only one way leading to the College, so there was no way he'd get lost. 

"I don't approve of your companion, no pun intended mind you. I am in no mood for jest as of now" said Faralda as she sat on a wooden chair in Brelyna's room as hers was the brightest. The Hall's occupant slightly hued blue from the light of the magic well situated at the center.  "For someone as educated as you, why'd you choose someone so…crude as a friend? Remember your bloodline, my dear" She was referring to Dovahkiin's grandmother who was the Archsage of Imperial City, which was no small feat compared to her achievement in ending the Oblivion Crisis, standing side by side with Martin Septim.

 "That crude man studies history, Faralda. In fact, if you had let him browse through our library, I'm sure he'd stay" said the newest member of the College, completely ignoring the remark on her grandmother. Faralda let out a chuckle in disbelief. She crossed her arms trying to calm herself from previous unfortunate encounter with Whiterun wolf.

 Brelyna had to tease her friend. Since the Cyrodiil mage had saved the trio from wolves on their first excursion to Sarthaal , the four could be seen together most of the time. Whether simply hanging out together or studying and researching. "So…you're seeing this wolf?" 

Oblivious to Brelyna's actual context, Dovahkiin innocently answered, "Why, yes. He's gone his way to meet me, there's probably a matter of importance around. Probably that troll infestation, I guess the Jarl finally had sense to ask for Companion's assistance…" She stopped as her three friends grimaced at her reply. 

"*cough* J'zargo will elaborate what Brelyna meant. Brelyna asked if you are *cough* joined with the wolf" said the feline as he fidgeted.

 "Not to that extent, cat!" Brelyna elbowed J'zargo roughly. The male feline oomphed at the impact and had to step back from the knockback. 

Faralda had to laugh at Dovahkiin's reaction. She was bright red, proving the high elf's guess that the visitor was the mage girl's intended. The girl quickly replied, "No…by the Divines. No! We are not what you think! Anyway, I’ll go see him now! The faster this troll whatsoever solved the faster I can return my attention to my research. That Sarthaal artifact really got to my nerves" 

"Yeah, sure… you and your beloved Sarthaal artifact" Onmund teased. 

"Don't worry about us, child. We can manage ourselves. Take your time and enjoy yourselves" said Tolfdir as he suddenly joined in the conversation. Apparently the topic had become too fun to pass. Then he put on serious face before continuing, "But do hear an old man's plea. Don’t do it too many a times, yes? We can't risk losing a member of our college" 

The Hall's door slammed behind the girl. She could hear the laughter from the inside despite the raging storm.

 

 


End file.
